It's because you said forever
by percalangelolover13
Summary: Mark thinks he's Annabeth's best friend. But he's a mortal and lives in California. Read as he meets Percy Jackson and deals with rejection, jealousy and wanting Annabeth for himself. It follows PJO storyline of Percabeth's relationship and goes into the future. The story is better than the summary. I promise :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The hallway was eerily silent with the exception of Mark's brand new light-up skechers squeaking on the clean floor. The weekend before, his dad bought these hoping that he could make friends. He was halfway through first grade, and the only friend he had was the toilet from the girl's bathroom. Every day during lunch he hid from the fifth grade bullies and ate lunch in the bathroom at the back of the building. But he always sprinted from his classroom to the bathroom before anyone could spot him.

Today he wasn't so lucky. He didn't notice that his shoelace was untied, so as soon as he started running he tripped. His lunch bag ripped open and everything in it spilled on the grass. The glasses covering his blue eyes slipped off, breaking in half, and his small six-year-old hands grazed the concrete. The playground silenced for a split second, then returned to its normal chaotic state. He lifted himself from the floor, but the kick of a foot shoved him back down.

"Please. No." Mark was terrified. His heart raced like never before, and for some reason this time felt worse. "Please don't huwt me."

"_Please don't huwt me," _said Adam "Little marky's _scawed_. W-w-w-why are you so scared?" He pushed his foot down more. "Awwe look at him, he's _cwying_"

"P-p-p-please don't. Those awe my new shoes that my daddy bought me."

"Oh boo-hoo. I could care less that your _daddy_ bought you shoes. What loser buys these anyways?"

He was about to reply when he heard other footsteps approaching and the foot on his back came off. He crawled away before Adam could step on him again.

"Hey! HEY! Adam! What did we say about bullying kids younger than you?" Mark looked at the blonde in shining armor. Literally. Her grey shirt glowed in the sunlight and all the sequins on it shimmered. Her eyes were the most amazing color at that moment, a gray so fierce and determined. Even he felt himself pee his pants a little. "Leave him alone, and go find someone else your own size."

"This isn't over punk, you're lucky your girlfriend has more balls than you do."

"That a bad wowd," he stated.

"You're a bad word." He spit at Mark and glared at him as he walked away. "This isn't over."

"You let them get to you too easily," his heroine looked at him with worry. "One day there isn't going to be someone to step in and save you Mark."

"You know my name? Wait-what gwade awe you in? Wait-do you want to be my giwlfwiend?"

"Woah slow down buddy. I'm in second grade, but I'm supposed to be in first like you. Secondly, you _have_ to learn to roll your r's. I'll teach you." She smiled, but it looked forced. "My dad taught me last year, and he says I caught on quickly."

Mark was amazed, but he felt stupid. He couldn't believe this girl sounded so much smarter and was so much braver than he was. But he didn't know her name. He wanted to know her, be friends with her, and marry her when they were grown-ups.

"You're drooling," she look disgusted and started walking away. "My name's Annabeth by the way. Your food is back in your bag and I'm going to get some tape for your glasses."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Mark, that's what friends are for."

"Wait, WE'RE fwiends? Do you want to be my girlfwiend?"

"No, but I can be your best friend."

"Really?"

"Sure. I don't have any other friends anyways."

Mark was excited. He couldn't wait to go home and tell his dad about Annabeth, his new best friend. As the days went on, his bond with Annabeth only grew stronger. They were inseparable, going to each other's houses and eating ice cream on Friday afternoons. Annabeth's favorite was strawberry. She liked reading, and she was the only second-grader reading _Harry Potter_. She had newborn twin-brothers and she loved them. She also loved her dad and her stepmom. (**HA! nope**) Mark knew her so well, or so he thought. Every morning he would jump on her back or vice versa. On Saturday mornings they ate pancakes together, and it didn't matter what the other was doing, they would call each other whenever.

One day, Annabeth came to school with a box in her hands. Her eyes were a little swollen, and her stepmom looked pissed. She dropped her off, and Mark waited for her to jump on his back, but she never did. Instead she took a seat on the grass, where they first met and called him over. He did so slowly, and tried to figure out what was making her grey eyes swirl in torment and sadness. But he was only six, and his brain didn't have the capacity it should've for this situation. Her fingers fiddled with the pink ribbon tied on the small box, and she looked up. He smiled at her, and for the first time she smiled back genuinely.

"Here. I made this for you." She gave him the box and waited for him to open it. He gently untied the ribbon, and his hands shook as he opened the lid. Looking in, he was surprised at how much effort was put into this project. It was a small drawing of them eating pancakes and a home-made ring. "I thought it would be nice because you're always giving me so much, and - yeah."

"Thank you Annie," He was shaking. What did this actually mean? "What - are you leaving me?"

"I could never Marky, I - I'm not. I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise. We're best friends forever. Besides, if I'm not physically with you, you're here." She pointed at her heart and then at the matching ring on her finger.

"What is physically? What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Now, we have to teach you how to defend yourself."

The rest of the day flew by. Annabeth and he played and colored. They watched a movie before lunch, but he and Annabeth doodled on her coloring pad the whole time. During lunch they played tag, but Annabeth didn't smile. As a matter of fact, her face dropped as the day progressed. Sharply at 3 o'clock Annabeth's stepmother picked her up, just as pissed as she was in the morning.

"I'll see you tomorrow Annie!"

Annabeth only waved. Her eyes reflected a rainy day with cold winds and heavy grey clouds. She walked away and into her car. Mark fidgeted with the ring around his finger feeling as if it was the last time he would see her. But he thought it was ridiculous and brushed it off. The small white honda drove away, but as it passed by the front doors where Mark was sitting, Annabeth pressed her face to the window. She waved and just as fast as she came into his life, she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Mark POV:**

Today is the day. I know it. I can feel it. It's my first day of seventh grade, and I'm terrified. Ever since Annabeth left in first grade, I hadn't made a friend as sweet, nice, feisty, and smart as her. She was my best friend then, and she will be when I see her again. I remember every detail of her face, and I know it may sound stalkerish but it's true. But my goal this year is to make new friends. My dad won't stop pushing me to do that and comparing me to my stepsister. She has tons of friends. Here and in New York, where she goes to an exclusive summer camp. So my dad thinks that I should have just as many friends as her. People don't bully me anymore, but they don't talk to me either.

"Hey Mark, how was your summer?" The receptionist at my school asks me, or the person who's in her place. Weird, I haven't seen her around before. "Did you meet any girls?"

"That's none of your business and how do you know my name? You're not Terri. Where is she?"

"I'm subbing for her today. Let me tell you something Mark. You won't get very far with that attitude. Especially if you're going to win A over."

"W-w-w-what?" How did she know about Annabeth? This was getting creepy. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Just play it cool and don't be a douche."

"Sure uh- what's your name?"

"Just call me Ms. A," she winked and smiled at me. I walked away in a trance, confused because I didn't remember why she was giving me advice. Maybe she was giving everyone advice. She was pretty though, and she almost looked like Annabeth. Her blonde hair and grey eyes were blinding. "Oh shoot, I forgot my schedule and locker combo."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, and every class felt empty. I miss Annabth so much. Everyone tells me to get over her, and that she isn't coming back. After she left, Adam stopped bullying me, but would only talk to me to say "Your little _Annie_ ran away because she couldn't stand to have a friend like you." I ignored him though. I knew that she was probably forced to leave. She would never leave me. A few days after she left, I couldn't stop thinking about what Adam said, so I went to her house.

_I was so close to her house when it started raining. I ran. I ran so fast and couldn't tell if the water on my face was rain or my tears. Today I would've been at the Ice cream parlor with Annabeth, eating strawberry ice cream until our stomachs couldn't handle it. I made it to her front door, and the lights were on. Why wasn't she at school today? Was she sick? I knocked until Annabeth's dad opened the door. Why didn't Helen answer? Annabeth's dad was never home. Something was wrong. _

"_Whewe's Annabeth?" _

"_Come on in Mark, you must be cold." _

"_WHERE'S ANNABETH?"_

"_I'm so sorry. She ran away last week -"_

"_No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANNABETH WHY? She promised! She wasn't going to leave me! S-s-she promised ..."_

After that I blacked out, and my dad says I fell very ill afterwards. I didn't notice, but I walked to the ice cream parlor subcounsciously. Maybe some strawberry ice cream will do me good. For old times sake.

I sat at the booth facing the counter to relish my ice cream. The bell at the front door rang, but it's probably no one. I continued eating and I didn't leave right away. Something held me back.

"May I have a strawberry ice-cream with blue sprinkles?"

"Of course. By the way, are you from New York?"

"Why?"

"You have an accent, and not a lot of people walk around in this weather without a hoodie."

"I lived here for a few years and moved to New York when I was six. I miss it though."

"I bet. I moved here with my parents but it's not the same. Here's your ice cream."

"Thanks," this mystery girl sounded interesting and nice. Maybe it's time to make a new friend. "This is just as good as I remember. The sprinkles make it better though."

I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes. I had this dream so many times, but in them she would feel my eyes and my presence, turn around, and jump into my arms. Her blonde hair was curlier, and her eyes were just as gray as I remembered them. But she looked at me as if I was another stranger. Did she forget me? She wasn't wearing our matching ring, but she had a bead necklace… It looked like my sisters but with more beads. Weird. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to her but before I could even touch her, I was on the floor, covered by strawberry ice cream and blue sprinkles.

"The blue sprinkles are a new addition. Aren't they?" That was so stupid. Why were those the words to come out first? I looked at her eyes, and they were stone gray. "I'm sorry that was weird."

"Who are you? Did Luke send you?"

"Who's Luke? Is he your new best friend?" Her strength weakened and her eyes were sad. I can't believe I hurt her. "He didn't send me. You honestly don't remember?"

"I- wait. Mark?"

"Oh what a relief I honestly thought you forgot me. This is the happiest day of my life, I can't believe it. You're back!"

"Yea… about that. I'm only here for the school year."

"Annabeth it's really you. I love you."

She scratched her head and shot up from the floor. "Uh, thanks? I'm sorry about the ice cream. Seaweed Brain would be so mad for wasting those blue sprinkles."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Let me help you up," she extended her hand and I grabbed it. Almost too eagerly. "I have to go, but I'll see you around."

"You promise?"

"I'll try."

She left the shop, but after helping to clean the ice cream on the floor. She wasn't the same person I remembered. Something about her presence seemed more regal. And she mentioned two people- two guys I didn't know. I couldn't help but feel sad that she wasn't wearing her ring, that she didn't say I love you back, and that she didn't promise. Something was wrong with Annabeth, and I was going to figure it out. I needed my best friend back.

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

That was the weirdest encounter ever. It was weirder than watching Percy drool. Weirder than going through the Love Tunnel with Percy. If I'm being honest, I read his name on his cup of ice cream and figured I knew him before I ran away. He mentioned something about best friends, but I didn't remember having one. I walked out of the parlor feeling emptier. I missed Seaweed Brain, but I would never admit that out loud. I guess I could give Mark a chance. He's probably the only mortal who isn't freaked out by my eyes and is nice to me.

The next day at school, I had my guard up the whole time. Every time I felt someone behind me, I reached for the dagger strapped to my calf. And when I stopped by reception to get my locker, Mark looked at the secretary weirdly.

"She wasn't here yesterday. There was this blonde… I forget her name."

"Hmm"

She wasn't the only one he looked at weirdly. The whole day he kept glancing at me. Especially when I told him I didn't have a phone and that the only piece of jewelry I owned was my bead necklace from camp.

"What is that place anyway? Can I go with you this summer?"

"Uhhh… where did you get that ring? It seems pretty special to you."

"You gave it to me. Remember? It was the day before you left, and you promised you wouldn't leave me."

I couldn't believe it. I got so caught up with camp, Luke, and Percy that I had forgotten promises of my own. But I wasn't going to admit it. I went through a lot. If only I could explain so that he could understand.

"Yeah, I think I do. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. You're back now, right best friend?"

"Uh look, I'm going to be honest with you," I looked at his eyes, trying to read his mood. "After I ran away I went through some life-changing experiences. I'm not the same person you remember."

"I know. Silly Annie."

"My name's Annabeth. Not Annie. And I'm not '_silly'."_

"Sorry," Mark blinked, and I could tell he wanted to cry.

"Maybe we could try starting over?"

"That sounds amazing actually."

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

My hand touched the alarm before it could finish ringing. It was six thirty in the morning, but I needed time to get ready. I shot up from my bed and started rummaging through my drawers, then my closet, trying to find something to wear.

"Why am I so worried? It's just Percy," I whispered to myself. On that note, I decided on a pair of grey sweatpants and a light-blue t-shirt. It was chilly outside, but not as cold as New York. I combed my hair and picked it up. Just as I was opening the door, I bumped into my dad.

"I was just going to wake you up. How long have you been up?"

"About thirty minutes. I'm going to eat breakfast."

"Okay hurry. You still have to get to school on time."

"Oh yeah can I borrow your phone dad, I need to call Mark."

"Sure. Make it quick though."

It had been three months since school started. Three long months of sitting in a classroom bored out of my mind. Since then, my friendship with Mark has improved, but I only consider him a friend. In the back of my mind I know no one can replace Thalia or Percy. Half of the time I find myself dozing off during our conversations, but I'm grateful to have a friend in this school. Everyone thinks I'm a freak. My grey eyes and "bitchy" personality make me stand out, and no one wants to be friends with the nerd either. I grabbed my dad's phone and dialed Mark's number.

"Hey Anna!"

"First of all, Annabeth. Second, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to be late to school today, but can you tell Mrs. Adams I had a family emergency?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need the excused absence for that period."

"Okayyy"

"Ok! Thanks Mark!"

"Lo-"

I ended the call and gave my dad his phone back. I knew what Mark was going to say, but I didn't feel comfortable saying back and didn't want to make things awkward.

"Dad let's go see Percy."

* * *

We pulled up to the bus station an hour later. Everything could have been faster if Seaweed Brain wasn't so afraid of plane rides. I wouldn't have to be late to school.

"Where are they dad? I don't see them."

There were so many trains coming in, but none of them were from New York. What was taking them so long? He probably slept in and missed the bus.

"_Greyhound bus from New York City arriving in 10 minutes." _

Ohmygods. I had to wait ten minutes to see Percy! Was my hair okay? What was he gonna think of my shirt? What if the sweatpants were too casual? Wait. Why do I care so much? It's not like he was a boyfriend or something. We're in middle school. And there's no way that I could like someone so… so… cute? He's super scrawny though, and I'm taller than him. And I've only known him for one summer!

"Earth to Annabeth… Hellooooooooo… Wise girl?"

"Cute eyes…" I cleared my throat. "Oh. Oh! Hey Seaweed Brain, long time no see."

Now it was Percy's turn to space out. His face was flushed, but I didn't know if it was because of the weather or because of what I said. His black hair was as messy as ever, and his eyes were sparkling. Maybe it was my imagination. I felt my heart do a million jumping jacks per second, and my hands got all clammy. The butterflies in my stomach were definitely there, and I knew I could get lost in his eyes for hours. I felt my own face flush.

"Look at your faces, they're all red. Awww," Sally laughed. She ran over to me holding their luggage, and hugged her. "You guys are adorable."

"Mom stopp," Percy groaned. "It's really hot out."

"Mhmm."

"It is!" I agreed. "How was your ride here?"

"It was great! Thank you for asking Annabeth. But you've waited long enough, and your dad told me you have to get to school."

"Wise girl why are you such a nerd? I think we should ditch for today. Right?"

I looked at my dad, and he shrugged, "You did say it was a half day Annabeth."

"Fine. But you're coming with me on Monday."

"Fine."

"Fine."

He stuck out his tongue.

"You're so immature Percy."

"I'm hungry."

"I know the perfect place!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go annie!"

"Annabeth"

"Yes Percy?"

"Oh my gods you're hopeless."

"I know."

* * *

**Mark POV:**

Annabeth didn't show up to school that day. It was so unusual because school was the most important thing to her. She prioritized it over everything and everyone, including me. A few weeks ago I came down with the flu, and I asked her, begged her even, to ditch school and stay with me in vain. At that moment I knew that no one would ever convince her to ditch school. Or so I thought.

The past three months with Annabeth have been amazing. She's the same smart, kind, and fiesty person that I remember. She even smiles more. I think it's because she's glad to be back. We don't go out as often as we used to, and I can't call her whenever I want. But I know that's going to change soon. Eventually, we're going to be best friends again and she's never going to leave.

Friday was weird. She called me telling me she had a "family emergency", but she didn't tell me what happened. Instead of missing first period, she missed the rest of the day and forgot to show up to the ice cream parlor afterwards. She didn't call me to tell me she wasn't showing up. I waited for her to call the rest of the weekend, but she didn't. I was worried. What if she went away again? What if something happened to her? I almost walked over to her house, but I wasn't sure if she still lived there.

On Monday morning, I walked to school passing by the parlor, the pancake shop, and the coffee shop. I could've sworn I saw a flash of blonde and grey at the coffee shop, but it was probably my imagination, Annabeth doesn't drink coffee. I kept walking. As I got closer to school, I walked faster, wanting to see if Annabeth was there yet. She was the reason I hadn't quit this middle school. Everyone here was immature and dumb, completely different than Annabeth. Her grey eyes intimidated so many people and others called her a freak, but I thought they were beautiful. They were unique, like her. My hands always got clammy when I saw her, and my stutter would come back whenever she intimidated or outsmarted me. I couldn't wait to marry her.

"What the hell dude, we're in middle school. Why are you thinking about marrying people?" God I thought I was done dealing with Adam.

"Um what?"

"Whatever, only losers talk to themselves. Like you."

"Okay…"

I kept on walking. That was so embarrassing, and Adam was right. We're in middle school. I turned the corner and - she was there! Annabeth! I ran and jumped on her back like we did in first grade. Except that I never made it to her back. Something, no, someone tackled me from the side onto the floor. I tried fighting back, but they pinned my arms over my head and pressed their foot on my private area. My vision tunneled, and I started seeing stars. Never in my life had something been more painful.

"Ow ow ow ow. P-p-please stop."

"It's okay Perce, let him go."

"Are you sure?" This voice was unfamiliar. I could tell it was a guy, probably prepubescent because his voice cracked at the end of his question, and we were in middle school. I'm guessing Annabeth nodded because his hands and foot loosened immediately. "Sorry about that. Let me help you up."

"I can get up on my own." My vision cleared and looked around. Annabeth looked worried but amused, and the mystery guy looked ashamed. He should be. He humiliated me in front of the whole school, and now I would be the laughing stock. Again. Everyone around us averted their eyes and snickered. "_That guy is like so strong." "I can't believe, Mark is such a loser." _I wasn't in first grade anymore. I wasn't scared. Everyone's words were painful, but I could handle them. At that moment I felt an immense hate for that guy. The worst part is that he seemed to know my Annie.

"I thought he was…" he said, then looked at me and whispered, "you know."

"It's ok Percy," she laughed. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." His face flushed red, and the weirdest thing, Annabeth's face did too. What did that mean? "At least I know someone's watching my back."

They both laughed. The image made my blood boil, and I couldn't help but clench my hands. Who did this guy think he was? "Thanks for asking, I'm okay. I'm not hurt or anything," I said. Wait. Did Annabeth look annoyed?

"Are you okay Mark?" She was annoyed, so I just nodded. Why? I was the one who got knocked over and publicly humiliated. "It was an accident. Percy thought you were trying to hurt me."

"I was just doing what we did in first grade."

"Which was?"

"Forget it," I walked away, mad at Percy, mad at everything. I wasn't mad at Annabeth, but I was mad at how much she was laughing with him. It was the most I had ever seen her smile or laugh.

"Who was that Wise Girl?" I could hear Percy asking her. He had a nickname for her too. I can't believe it. I ran before I could hear Annabeth's reply. I was supposed to be there with her, laughing at inside jokes and saving her from people. But I will be soon. It won't be hard to make her forget Percy.

**Ahh, if only he knew. Thank you guys so much for reading this story. It means so much to have another opportunity to re-write this. I hope you're enjoying it, and please feel free to give feedback. Posting-wise I'm thinking every other day or two. The drama's coming up, I promise. These two chapters were about setting up the tension and the feelings. **

**3 - percalangelo13**


End file.
